


снова и снова

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: Куроо знает, что будет дальше. Лев снова сядет на кровать рядом с ним, снова вкрадчиво заглянет ему в глаза, снова сорвётся, снова оттрахает его грубо, без прелюдий, адски больно, кусаясь, избивая, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, снова разрыдается у него на плече, как только кончит. Снова и снова, снова и снова. Раз за разом, отвратительно часто.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	снова и снова

**Author's Note:**

> кхм, простите  
> работа кажется мне немного сыроватой, но как-то так

Сколько времени он провёл здесь, Куроо не помнил. День, неделю, месяц? Тёмные стены, освещаемые только еле пробивающимся через плотные шторы светом холодных уличных фонарей, плыли перед глазами, руки, которые он уже давным-давно перестал чувствовать как часть своего тела, пронзило очередной судорогой, губа снова треснула в нескольких местах, добавляя привычного металлического привкуса на языке, синяки и засосы, щедро оставленные по всему телу, неприятно, но терпимо ныли, верёвка, опутавшая запястья, пережимала кровоток, оставляя фиолетово-жёлтые отметины и делая пальцы мертвенно холодными. Куроо пытался осознать, когда и что он сделал не так.

— Это новый член нашей команды, — Куроо указывает на первогодку выше его самого примерно на семь сантиметров. — Хайба Лев.

— Лев? Это имя такое что ли? — по залу проносятся недоумённые перешёптывания. — Да и внешность у него странная. Он точно японец? Я слышал, он полукровка. Похоже на то. Он меня напрягает.

— Так. Какое это имеет значение? — Куроо хмурит брови, кидая взгляд на Хайбу, с жадным любопытством осматривающего помещение. — Я сказал, что это наш новый сокомандник. Яку, поручаю его тебе, окей?

Тетсуро ловит на себе два взгляда: уставший, немного измученный от Мориске и наполненный странной благодарностью ото Льва.

Стоило ли ещё тогда защищать его, стоило ли располагать к себе, стоило ли вообще контактировать с ним? Если бы он знал, то точно переехал бы как можно дальше. Лев возвращается с учёбы, зажигая тусклую лампу на кухне, засовывает полуфабрикатную еду в морозилку и тараторит всё тем же до боли знакомым голосом из прошлого. Рассказывает про ВУЗ и погоду, смеётся своим же шуткам, предлагает поесть, задаёт дурацкие вопросы и не получает на них даже звука в ответ. День за днём одно и тоже, до тошноты одинаковая реальность. Куроо знает, что будет дальше. Лев снова сядет на кровать рядом с ним, снова вкрадчиво заглянет ему в глаза, снова сорвётся, снова оттрахает его грубо, без прелюдий, адски больно, кусаясь, избивая, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, снова разрыдается у него на плече, как только кончит. Снова и снова, снова и снова. Раз за разом, отвратительно часто.

— Куроо-сан, — Лев непривычно тихий и зажатый для Льва. — Можете выслушать меня?

— Да, валяй, — Куроо не отрывается от телефона, словно Кенма.

— Я думаю, что люблю вас, Куроо-сан… Давайте, пожалуйста, встречаться, — пара изумрудных глаз с присущей им искрой устремляется в широко распахнутые непроглядно чёрные глаза капитана. Телефон, зажатый в опустившейся руке, мигает особенно ярко, и экран тухнет, издавая слишком громкий звук.

— Эм… — Тетсуро мнётся, сжимается под непривычным взглядом. — Прости, Лев, я вынужден отказать.

Фальшивая улыбка непроизвольно расплывается на лицах обоих.

Куроо почти не ест, часто проваливается в вязкую темноту без сновидений и времени и ненавидит. Ненавидит эту квартиру, ненавидит эту кровать, пропахшую его собственной кровью и спермой Льва, ненавидит самого Льва. Он просто хочет никогда больше не видеть его, никогда не встречаться с ним, никогда не вспоминать это чёртово имя. Никогда. Куроо слышит дождь, ударяющийся об стекло, будто в безысходности. Куроо и сам ударился бы об стекло, если мог бы. Куроо сделал бы всё, чтобы выбраться из этого осточертевшего места. Но снова беспомощно вяло шевелит пальцами, снова возвращается Лев. Снова и снова, снова и снова. Слово въедается в подкорку мозга, бессмысленно маячит перед глазами и звучит словно приговор.

— Куроо-сан, — рука приветливо машет, Лев бежит навстречу. — Мы так давно не виделись.

— Да уж шесть лет с выпуска прошло, — Тетсуро искренне улыбается в ответ. — Как жизнь? Чем занимаешься? Возмужал, я смотрю. Ещё и вырос, чертяга!

— Да вот в Токийский поступил, — Хайба заливисто смеётся, как и раньше, когда-то давно. — Может зайдёте ко мне, если время есть? Посидим, выпьем за случайную встречу.

Лев входит в комнату тихими, кошачьими шагами, улыбается жалко, неправильно, немного безумно, садится рядом с Куроо и нескончаемо долго смотрит в его измученные глаза.

— Зачем?.. — вопрос невероятно острым лезвием режет студенистую тишину, и голос звучит непривычно, охрипше, не так.

— Потому что я всё ещё люблю вас, Куроо-сан, — улыбка сползает с бледного лица, исчезая где-то в темноте комнаты, а во взгляде читается всеобъемлющая печаль. Но Куроо совсем его не жаль. — Я обещаю, что это последний раз…

И снова. Всё так же как всегда. Снова хаотично бродящие по телу руки, снова зубы, смыкающиеся на коже, снова крики, сорванные с губ, снова удары, оставляющие всё новые синяки на месте заживших, снова ладонь, пережимающая горло, и чужой член в нерастянутой заднице. Куроо не верит его словам, проваливаясь в поджидающую его тьму.

Он просыпается к утру. В комнате неожиданно светло, шторы одёрнуты, руки наконец принадлежат ему, а не привязаны к спинке кровати, тело неприятно ноет, отзываясь болью на резкие движения. Куроо медленно, аккуратно встаёт с кровати, находит штаны на полу, сумку - в коридоре. Он чувствует жуткое опустошение в душе, но мечтает поскорее уйти из этого треклятого дома и никогда не вспоминать об этих днях. Мобильный в кармане мертвенно холоден и разряжен, денег в кошельке паскудно мало. Куртка одевается на голый торс, лишь бы быстрее, лишь бы уйти, и Куроо оказывается дома скорее по волшебству, чем из-за сознательных действий. Слёзы облегчения градом льются из его болящих глаз, и он наконец засыпает нормальным здоровым сном. Кажется, ему даже что-то снится.

А через неделю он узнаёт от Кенмы, что Лев беспричинно покончил с собой, выпрыгнув из окна своей квартиры. Куроо на похороны не приходит. Куроо вспоминает события двухнедельной давности и всё так же ненавидит его снова и снова.


End file.
